


Doppelgängers and best friends

by Pitytheplaingirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas and friend
Genre: And angst, Highschool AU, Inspired By Thomas Sanders' Shorts, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, They’re not related, but a lot of gay shit will be in this though, deceit and dark creativity probably won’t be in this, i got this idea off tumblr, just pureness, logicality - Freeform, no smut!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitytheplaingirl/pseuds/Pitytheplaingirl
Summary: Everyone has their friends who act like their family, or even looks somewhat related to them- but these four boys have friends that look exactly like them, but act nothing like they do. If anything they’re exact opposites personality wise, but perfectly similar appearance wise. Each day without fail, one of them gets asked if they’re related to one another, or gets mistaken for the other friend, and it doesn’t help knowing that they all have the same last name.These friends are, Roman, Virgil, Logan, and Patton Sanders. Again, they are not related in any form; their parents don’t even know each other. Yet they all have the same last name and face.The only thing saving them was their different personalities. It was almost as if each boy resembled one certain personality trait, but that was too far fetched for any of them to comment on it.These boys weren’t always friends though, hell for the longest time they didn’t even know about each other. All they knew was that they kept getting mistaken for another boy with the same last name, and they had no idea why, until they all finally met.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logan/Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter is based off a different P.O.V. The POV will be announced in the chapter title  


Today fucking sucked.  
Excuse my horrid mouth, but it’s the only way I could explain it. Let me paint you a picture, a black, ugly picture of why today sucked- much worse than my usual bad days. 

-

‘Hey Princey, stop pouting about not making the lead, and get the fuck outside, now. My friends and I would love a round with the loud mouth faggot for a good minute.’ The annoying voice of a stoned out of his mind, jock rang through my ears. I hated that voice more than I hated the fact that he thought I was Roman. Again.  
I wasn’t the theater loving Roman, whom I never met, I was Virgil. Just Virgil.  
“You got the wrong guy.” I mumbled, trying to get out of this conversation as quickly as I could before my anxiety started to become much worse than it already was to begin with. Now I tried to keep my head down for as long as I could as I got up from my chair and tried to walk away, but of course it wasn’t that simple. It was never that simple. 

“You’re not going anywhere princey.” The jock spat out, forcing me back down into my chair.  
Well fuck. This is exactly how I wanted my day to go.  
Right off the bat I wasn’t able to breathe. It hurt, as if someone was pressing against my chest, making it impossible to get any air past that point. I could feel elephants on my chest, and I couldn’t push them off, no matter how hard I tried. I kept pushing and pushing but it wouldn’t get off. I wanted it to leave my chest so I could finally breathe clearly again, but it wasn’t happening. The elephant was now an entire zoo, having a party on my chest, swimming in my tears, and dancing to my screams of panic and gasps of air. I was their fucking club, and they weren’t leaving until someone kicked them out, but they wouldn’t listen to me. They never do. 

“I’m not Roman. Leave me the fuck alone… please. Please just go. Fucking go.” I screamed, not only at the jock but at the invisible animals. None of them answered me verbally, but the pain of my hair being pulled and the fact that I was now on my feet, was a good enough answer to my request. No one was leaving, and I was going to get my ass kicked.  
No questions asked or even needed.  
I closed my eyes, welcomed darkness, panic, and all the animals on my chest.  
I was done for. What was the point to fight him off? 

-

Just like with every bad dream, you wake up, and I did. I finally woke up from a beating and awful panic attack. Now I expected myself to be in the nurse’s office, which I was, but I didn’t expect the soft hand on my back when I woke up. Seeing as I didn’t expect that slightly invasive hand, I was quick to remove it. I don’t care how nice they were trying to be, I wasn’t about to have a complete stranger openly touch my back when I hated being touch.  
“Oh you’re awake!! I’m sorry for touching your back but it was the only way I could make certain that you were okay!! I hope you don’t mind.” This stranger talked, very quickly, and way too loud for my liking. He was strangely precky for absolutely no reason. Today was one hellish day and there was no reason for anyone to be happy about it.  
“I’m fine. Now please go.” I mumbled, hiding my burning face in my hands. Not wishing to look at this stranger. Eye contact or any kind of facial contact meant conversation. I wasn’t about to talk to this stranger, I did not feel any sort of desire to talk to anyone else today. I was not about to have another fucking panic attack because of a dipship high schooler. Not again.

“Oh okay, I’m still sorry about the hand thing…. My friends always said I had a healing touch, and seeing as you did wake up- my magic still stands.” This stranger was getting on my last nerve. His voice was one of nails on a chalkboard, but if that chalkboard was a father.  
“Please. Shut the fuck up, and leave me alone.” I snapped at the kid, finally looking up at him to shoot a threatening glare so he would finally leave me alone. But when I did that, I was greeted with something much too shocking to handle after just getting over a panic attack.  
This kid, had the same exact face as I did. We look absolutely identical, minus for the glasses that the disgustingly ugly stranger wore.  
It was a shame we shared the same face, if only he got to share a face with someone who was actually good looking and not horse shot ugly as me. 

“Well, would you look at that, you look so handsome. Is your name Patton too? Oh how wonderful would that be? Same face and same name??” ‘Patton’ yelled out, in excitement. Why was this kid so fucking happy? Was it because he met someone just as ugly as him, or because he had no other friends and could possibly scoop up the school’s emo only because we had the same face.  
How fucking perfect for me.


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s side of meeting Virgil, and meeting a new best friend; Logan.

Today was a wonderful day! A puppy and rainbow like day! Nothing could compare to it, I just know it.   
I met two wonderful people who looked just like me, can you believe it?? Two other Pattons? Well their names weren’t exactly Patton, but they looked like a Patton, and one even had glasses exactly mine! What a coincidence? First I met Virgil, well more like I found him passed out in my math class during lunch, but I got to actually talk to him eventually. 

-

All I was doing was doing was walking to my algebra two class, five minutes early like always, when I saw a dark figure on the ground. ‘He’s probably just taking a small nap,’ I thought to myself as I sat in my seat, and got my notebook for class, out of my backpack- but as I got a closer look at the kid, I realized that he was a bit beaten up.   
Well that wasn’t okay! Who would take a nap after getting beaten up? That wasn’t very safe.  
Oh Patton you silly goose, him laying on the floor wasn’t voluntary, he probably passed out from being beaten up. Now that made more sense!

“Oh my goodness he could be dead!” I yelled out when I finally connected all the dots. This poor kid got beaten up, and passed out afterwards. He could be seriously hurt and possibly close to death. Oh boy what was I supposed to do? I have never been in this situation before, but going to the nurse did seem like a good idea with the situation at hand, so that’s where we were going! I’m sure she could help the poor boy out with ease!

-

After thirty or so minutes of waiting, and five silly excuses on how the nurse couldn’t do anything to help out the poor boy expect give him ice and a band aid, he finally woke up! I had my hand on his back, softly patting it, the entire time, not because I was creepy or anything, but to make sure that he was okay!   
“Oh you’re awake!! I’m sorry for touching your back but it was the only way I could make certain that you were okay!! I hope you don’t mind.” I spoke with a smile, and took my hand off his back, figuring that he wasn’t all too happy it was there in the first place die to him glaring at my arm until I finally took it off.   
“I’m fine. Now please go.” The unnamed kid spat, a little rudely, but it was fine! He was probably in pain from what just happened, of course he wasn’t going to be in the best mood. 

“Oh okay, I’m still sorry about the hand thing…. My friends always said I had a healing touch, and seeing as you did wake up- my magic still stands.” I tried joking with the kid, but he obviously wasn’t having it. He looked so sad, it was starting to hurt my mood- but I wasn’t going to let that happen! I was going to have my amazing mood fix his sour one, and that’s a promise!   
“Please. Shut the fuck up, and leave me alone.” The kid snapped, finally looking up to shoot me a glare. Huh. That kid look very familiar- it was almost as if I was looking into a mirror. How silly?

“Well, would you look at that, you look so handsome. Is your name Patton too? Oh how wonderful would that be? Same face and same name??” I joked, still a bit dumbfounded on how this kid could have the same exact face as me. Were we related? No couldn’t be. I know all of my family because each Christmas I make each and every one of them a little gift basket and hand it out to them personally. So we weren’t at all related, but we had the exact same face, and body.   
Weird. 

“.... My name is Virgil… Virgil Sanders.” Virgil mumbled, looking terrified. Guess he never seen a mirror before. 

“Wait Sanders? That’s my last name.” How were we not related? We had the same last name and everything. This was starting to get very creepy, and traumatic. I’ll definitely will need my stuffed bears in order to get some sleep tonight. 

-

It was now three o’clock, school was over, and I was headed to the library to do some research on doppelgängers. As I entered the computer lab, I managed to spot Virgil again, but for some reason he was wearing a black button up, a blue tie, and some black glasses, opposed to his purple sweatshirt and possibly contacts. Silly how he decided to change his outfit and even eyewear so quickly. It wasn’t even the end of the day yet!!  
“Well hello again best friend! What are you doing in the library??” I asked as I walked closer to him to give him a nice hello hug.

“Best friend? I don’t even know you…. But it does seem as if I should.” Virgil said, finally turning around to face me. Why is he acting like he doesn’t know me? It’s obvious that he does! We were just talking two hours ago!  
“What do you mean Virgie?? We met a few hours ago, of course you know me!!” 

“I have no idea who you or ‘virgil’ are, but I’m guessing I look like him, meaning he looks just like you as well? So there are three people who look exactly the same? How fantastic.” The Virgil impersonator said, a little annoyed. Why would he be annoyed with two other doppelgängers? I find it pretty interesting! Two doppelgängers mean two best friends!!  
“I’m Patton, what’s your name, my new bestie?”

“I’m Logan Sanders, and please. Never call me ‘bestie’ again.” 

Logan Sanders- what a neat little dude!


End file.
